Un día especial
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El día de San Valentín es muy especial para Sora y Yamato y tratarán de celebrarlo juntos... pero ¿solos?... ¡Un dulce sorato como regalo del Día del amor y la amistad!


_**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, porque sino habría dejado bien claro que Sora y Yamato quedaron felizmente casados.**_

_**UN DÍA ESPECIAL**_

Este es un día muy especial, es 14 de febrero, pero este día, no solo es el día de los enamorados, también es el día del amor y la amistad y por tanto es un día muy especial para dos de los niños elegidos, que aunque ahora ya no son tan niños, siguen celebrando este día como la primera vez, o al menos lo intentan.

Desde la casa de la familia Ishida-Takenouchi se podía percibir un exquisito aroma a chocolate recién hecho, y es que la reconocida diseñadora Sora Takenouchi (ahora Ishida) preparaba con entusiasmo el regalo para su querido esposo.

-Mami, que bien huele, ¿me das?- pregunta un pequeño niño pelirrojo, de 4 años mientras tira del delantal de su madre.

-¡No puede darte!, eso es solo para papa.- contesta una niña rubia unos años mayor que él.

-Ah, pero hay mucho, ¿todo se lo va a comer papa?- vuelve a preguntar el inocente niño.

-Claro, porque la tradición es que las chicas hagan chocolates a sus novios.- explica la dulce niña a su pequeño hermanito.

-Entiendo… ¿y Biyomon a quien se los esta haciendo?- vuelve a preguntar el pequeño Ishida.

Sora que había estado expectante durante toda la conversación de sus pequeños hijos no puede evitar una pícara sonrisa y dice:

-Pues para quien va a ser, para su enamorado, ¿verdad Biyomon?

La digimon rosácea, que había intentado pasar desapercibida ante las preguntas de los niños, se sonroja a más no poder, e intenta excusarse ante su compañera humana.

-¡Sora!, yo… no… no es para nadie.

-¡¡Seguro que a Gabumon le gustan!!- afirma la niña, provocando las carcajadas de Sora y un mayor sonrojo en el ave.

Pero el pequeño niño esta un poco triste y Sora, como buena madre que es lo nota y le pregunta:

-Yuujou, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que... todos van a comer chocolate menos yo, a mi nadie me hace.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta que tengas novia.- le dice su hermana, que aprovechando el descuido de su madre, esta intentando probar ese rico chocolate.

-Eso no es verdad.- dice Sora con una sonrisa.- en el día de hoy las mujeres regalamos chocolate a todas las personas que queremos, y por eso…

Sora recoge un paquete que tenía guardado y se lo da a su pequeño hijo.

-Toma cariño, para ti y para tu hermana.. ¿has oído Ai-chan?, ya no hace falta que robes el chocolate de tu padre.- dice con dulzura la madre a su hija, mientras esta intenta ocultar con una sonrisa su boca manchada de chocolate.

-Gracias mami.- dicen los dos niños al unísono y empiezan a devorar la caja que les ha dado su madre.

Mientras los niños están entretenidos comiendo su regalo, Biyomon ve el momento para efectuar su pequeña venganza por el comentario de antes y dice:

-Aiko, ¿a quien le vas a regalar chocolate?

La pregunta de la digimon pilla por sorpresa a todos los presentes y se hace un silencio sepulcral, todos miran expectantes la respuesta de la primogénita de los Ishida, hasta que la niña, se decide a hablar:

-¿Yo?, ¡a nadie!, ¡jamás haré ese tipo de cosas para ningún chico!.- dice contundente la niña, en una demostración del terrible genio de su padre.

-Cuando conocí a tu madre también decía lo mismo, ¿lo sabías?.- se oye una voz grave, perteneciente al apuesto Yamato, que acaba de hacer su aparición en la cocina.

-¡¡Papi!!.- dicen los niños, mientras corren a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hola niños!, ¡como os estáis poniendo!.- dice el rubio al ver las caras de sus hijos manchadas de chocolate.- espero que me hayáis dejado algo.

-Yamato, que pronto has venido.- le dice su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Si, me he tomado el día libre.- contesta Yamato mientras se acerca a su esposa.- y… toma. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Yamato saca un ramo de lirios blancos y se los entrega a su mujer, esta sonríe y los recoge encantada.

-Gracias cariño, pero tu vas a tener que esperar a probar tu chocolate…

-No importa, tengo todo el día.- contesta Yamato, luego dirige su mirada a Biyomon y dice.- por lo que veo Gabumon también va a tener que esperar…

Y es que con tantas interrupciones a la pobre digimon rosa se le ha quemado el chocolate y lo que hay en su cazuela ya no es muy comestible. El comentario de Yamato hace que toda la familia no pueda contener la risa ante la desolación de Biyomon, pero otro comentario pronto le devolverá los ánimos.

-Yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta.- dice el digimon de la amistad provocando un gran sonrojo en la cariñosa ave.

-Gracias, Gabumon.

Los dos digimon se sonrojan y sonríen, los demás miembros de la familia los miran expectantes y Sora, que parece que esta dispuesta a hacer pagar a su compañera toda la vergüenza que hace años le hizo pasar cuando no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos al que ahora es su marido, dice:

-Si molestamos, nos vamos ¿eh?

Lo que provoca aún más risas a su familia y más vergüenza a sus compañeros digitales.

-Sora.- dice Yamato acercándose a su mujer.- te tengo una sorpresa para esta noche…

¡Yamato!.- le recrimina la pelirroja completamente roja.- no digas esas cosas delante de los niños.

Yamato no puede evitar reír ante el sonrojo de su esposa y le dice:

-¡Que no es "eso", mal pensada!, se trata de… ¡he reservado mesa en tu restaurante favorito!

Sora completamente ilusionada.

-¡El italiano!

-Si…

-¡En el que hacen esa lasaña tan buena!

-Si…

-¡Y esos exquisitos boquerones!

-Si…

-¡Y esos….

-Si, el mismo.- interrumpe Yamato a su emocionada esposa al ver que esa lista tenía pintas de alargarse demasiado.

-¿Has oído Yuujou?, ¡vamos a un italiano!.- dice Aiko, aún más emocionada que su madre.

-Eh… cariño.- Yamato intenta sonar lo más amable posible ante su hija.- me refería a tu madre y a mi, vosotros os quedáis con Gabu y Biyo ¿vale?

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?.- protesta indignada la pequeña rubia.

- Pues porque…- Yamato intenta sacar sus dotes como padre.- hoy es el día de mama y papa por eso lo celebramos juntos y solos, ¿entiendes?

-Vale, entonces yo voy con vosotros.- dice la niña, haciendo gala de la testarudez de los Ishida.

-Cariño…

Sora intenta razonar con su pequeña hija pero esta la interrumpe con sus argumentados razonamientos.

-Es vuestro día, pero también es el día del amor, por lo tanto también es mi día, así que yo también voy.

Yamato y Sora se miran y se dan cuenta de que no va a ser muy fácil razonar con ella, pero es que también se le une su hermano a esta particular lucha.

-Entonces yo también voy.- dice el pequeño niño.- porque también es el día de la amistad, entonces también es mi día.

Y por si no fuera poco con sus hijos, los dos digimons que están con ellos también están dispuestos a darles batalla al matrimonio Ishida.

-Pues si ellos van yo voy.- dice Biyomon.

-Si, es verdad, nosotros somos los digimon del amor y la amistad, por lo que también es nuestro día, de modo que también vamos.- dice Gabumon con una sonrisa.

-Gabumon… - dice Yamato entre dientes, en un tono completamente amenazante.

Pero parece ser que ni las amenazas, ni los razonamientos van a ser de utilidad, porque los dos pequeños ya no prestan ni la más minima atención a sus padres y ya hacen sus planes para esta noche.

-¡Vamos Yuu-chan!, llamemos a Yokomon y Tsunomon, porque también es su día.- dice la niña mientras sale corriendo de la cocina seguida por su hermanito.

- ¡No!, a esos dos no, ¡que están en etapa de crecimiento y comen como 20!

Pero los gritos del cabeza de familia ya no llegan a percepción de nadie, resignado mira a su esposa y esta con una sonrisa le dice:

-Creo que tienes que llamar al restaurante, necesitaremos una mesa más grande.

-Si, tienes razón.- afirma Yamato, y tras darle un dulce beso a su mujer, se dispone a realizar esa llamada.

La noche ha caído en la morada de los Ishida-Takenouchi, y en estos momentos es cuando la familia llega a su hogar tras la celebración de su día. Yamato lleva en brazos al pequeño Yuujou, que hace rato que esta en el mundo de los sueños, mientras Aiko discute con Gabumon sobre quien ha comido más y Sora y Biyomon les miran divertidas.

-Tu has repetido tres veces.- recrimina la pequeña Ishida.

-Bueno, porque yo soy un temible digimon, y tengo que estar preparado para la lucha.- se defiende el amigable digimon.

-Lo que eres es un tragón.- dice la niña, en tono de desaprobación.

-Gabutragón.- dice de repente el pequeño Yokomon que esta en brazos de su querida compañera.

Ante ese comentario Biyomon no puede aguantarse la risa y estalla a carcajadas, ante la indignación del aludido.

-Bueno vale ya, dejad en paz al pobre Gabu, bastante va a tener con su pesada digestión, y ahora todos a la cama.- dice Sora en un intento de restablecer la paz.

-No te enfades Gabumon.- dice la digimon rosa, acercándose a su compañero.- a mi, me gustas así.

-Gra… gracias.- contesta como puede el temible digimon, que en estos momentos esta completamente rojo.

-Vale chicos, creo que estos necesitan algo de intimidad.- dice Yamato en un tono muy bajito, para no despertar a su vástago, luego dirigiéndose a su esposa dice.- yo acuesto a los niños, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, mi amor.- contesta la pelirroja.- buenas noches mi chiquitín (sora besa a su dormido hijo), ven aquí mi ángel, (la pequeña Aiko va a los brazos de su madre y recibe su correspondiente beso), que durmáis bien, chicos.

Pero los digimon a los que Sora habla, no le prestan ninguna atención están demasiado sumergidos en ellos mismos y no paran de sonreírse amigablemente, ante esa escena Sora no puede evitar hacer un comentario:

-Si, parece que van a dormir bien.

Yamato acostó a sus hijos, el pequeño Yuujou, no fue problema, puesto que ya venía dormido, en cambio su hermana mayor….

Tras casi una hora en la que Yamato tuvo que estar cantando todos sus éxitos de adolescencia, el terremoto que los Ishida tienen por hija al fin se durmió, y el pobre padre pudo reunirse por primera vez en el día, a solas con su esposa.

-Lo siento.- se disculpa Yamato nada mas entrar en la habitación que comparte con su mujer.

-Desafinas.- es lo único que dice Sora mientras le mira con una sonrisa.

Yamato en un fingido tono de indignación:

-¡No es verdad!, canto igual que cuando tenia 15 años.

-Pues ya esta, eso es lo que he dicho.- le contesta Sora, mientras le mira divertida.

Yamato mira a su esposa con una sonrisa, tras tantos años juntos sabe perfectamente cuando Sora quiere una divertida batalla, y el astronauta, como buen esposo no duda en seguirle el juego a su chica.

-Jaja, que graciosa eres, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no te gustaba como cantaba?

-Claro que si me gustabas, pero yo siempre he tenido un oído muy especial, me gustan los cantantes que desafinan.- dice Sora, que no esta dispuesta a perder esta batalla.

En otras circunstancias Yamato le habría seguido el juego durante un buen rato, pero hoy es un día especial y por eso el portador de la amistad decide retirarse y dar la victoria a su esposa.

-Vale, tu ganas, desafino.- dice el cantante mientras se sienta en la cama.- ahora, ven aquí.

Sora, con una sonrisa triunfal, obedece a su esposo y se sienta al lado suya, mientras mira absorta los increíbles ojos de Yamato, porque aunque pasen toda la vida juntos Sora siempre quedara hipnotizada ante la mirada del ojiazul.

-Quería pedirte disculpas.- dice Yamato en un tono mucho más serio.

Sora sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su marido le pregunta extrañada:

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué has hecho?, ya estoy acostumbrada a que cantes mal.- dice la chica intentando devolver la sonrisa al rostro de su amado, cosa que consigue ya que Yamato vuelve a sonreír y le contesta:

-No, va en serio, es por lo de hoy… veras yo quería que tuviésemos una velada romántica e INTIMA, y mira… solo faltaban mi hermano, Taichi y los demás digi-elegidos y entonces ya habría sido una cena completa.- dice Yamato en tono de frustración.

La portadora del amor mira a su esposo con ternura y amor y le dice:

-Cariño… eres tan encantador, pero no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, para mi este día sigue siendo perfecto, aunque ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que ya no es solo nuestro día.

Yamato mira a su esposa con la misma ternura que ella a él y le sonríe.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.

El apuesto rubio se dispone a besar a su mujer pero esta se levanta de golpe dejando al chico con las ganas.

-¡Casi se me olvida!.- exclama Sora mientras abre un cajón.- toma Yamato, ¡Feliz San Valentín!

La señora Ishida, le entrega a su expectante chico una cajita envuelta en un papel que tiene dibujados los emblemas del amor y la amistad y un bonito lazo adornándola. Yamato la recoge con cuidado y empieza a abrirla.

-Huele muy bien.- dice el rubio.- por un momento pensé que al final me quedaba sin chocolate… mmm, que bueno, muchas gracias Sora.

-De nada Yamato, y…. mmm, si que esta bueno, y no es porque lo haya hecho yo.- dice Sora mientras come un chocolate que su esposo le ha puesto en la boca.

-Sora, aunque no hayamos podido pasar solos este día, me alegro mucho de seguir compartiéndolo contigo y quiero seguir haciéndolo siempre… te amo.

-Yo también soy muy feliz mi amor, porque estamos juntos, te amo Yamato, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré.

Tras esa declaración los dos digi-elegidos se funden en un beso de infinita dulzura y tras el beso Yamato mira a su esposa muy seductoramente y dice:

-¿Sabes?, estoy de acuerdo contigo, en eso que has dicho… lo de que este día ya no es solo nuestro… pero….

Yamato empieza a acariciar la cintura de su amada y acercándose a su oreja le susurra :

-Siempre nos quedara la noche….

Sora sonríe ante las intenciones de su esposo, al final parece que acertó con la sorpresa y en un momento los dos enamorados están besándose apasionadamente dispuestos a demostrarse, como en otras tantas ocasiones, todo el amor que se procesan.

Este día siempre será especial para Sora y Yamato y por eso siempre lo pasaran como la primera vez que lo celebraron juntos, porque a pesar de todo, el 14 de febrero siempre será su día, el día del amor y la amistad.

**-OWARI-**

N/A: bueno aquí esta mi fic, para el día de san Valentín, porque este es un día muy importante para Sora y Yamato, es su día.

Respecto a los nombres de los niños pues Aiko significa la niña del amor y Yuujou amistad, y creo que son muy indicados para los pequeños Ishida, además así lo hacia concordar con que fuese también el día de los niños. Y lo de las flores, ya se que lo típico son las rosas, por eso no he querido ponerlas, porque a mi particularmente me gustan mucho los lirios blancos, es una flor sencilla, bonita y que huele muy bien, por eso creo que es perfecta para Sora.

¡¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!!


End file.
